1. Field
The technological field relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly, to an LCD provided with a mutual capacitive touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A touch screen panel is an input device that allows a user's instruction to be input by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen of a display device or the like with a user's hand or object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is formed on a front face of the display device to convert a contact position into an electrical signal. Here, the user's hand or object is directly in contact with the touch screen panel at the contact position. Accordingly, the instruction content selected at the contact position is input as an input signal to the display device.
Since such a touch screen panel can be substituted for a separate input device connected to a display device, such as a keyboard or mouse, its use in commercial products has been increasing.
Touch screen panel technologies can be classified as resistive overlay touch screen panel, photosensitive touch screen panel, capacitive touch screen panel, and the like. Among these technologies, the capacitive touch screen panel converts a contact position into an electrical signal by sensing a change in capacitance formed between a conductive sensing pattern and an adjacent sensing pattern, ground electrode or the like when a user's hand or object is in contact with the touch screen panel.
Such a touch screen panel generally is attached to an outer surface of a flat display device such as a liquid crystal display device or organic light emitting display device so as to be implemented as a product.
However, in a case where a touch screen panel is attached to an outer face of a flat panel display, it is necessary to provide an adhesive layer between the touch screen panel and the flat panel display, and it is required to separately perform a forming process of the touch screen panel. Therefore, processing time and cost are increased.
Further, in the case of the conventional structure, the touch screen panel is attached to an outer surface of the flat panel display, and therefore, the entire thickness of the flat panel display is increased.